Cat's eyes, true heart
by SelinaMundane
Summary: Magnus tries to comfort Clary. What will happen if he realises that Clary has grown up? M for swearing and maybe lemons on later.


**Cat's eyes, True heart**

Before reading: This is my first Clary/Magnus fanfiction. It's rated M for swearing and else. Also if you'd like me to make it a lemon, just tell me and leave a comment :) (and review please 3) - Happens shortly after City of Glass.

**Chapter 1**

It was far past midnight, the moon was high up in the night sky, when a warlock walked through the streets of Alicante. Magnus Bane. He was wearing a black hood, which put a dark shadow on his face, but also made his eyes shine like yellow diamonds. As always he passed the Penhallows' house a few times, to make sure everything was alright.  
After Valentine's Death, everything slowly got back to normal. But Magnus didn't trust all of this, so he took long strolls around the city and kept an eye on something. Alec always told him, that that was rediculous, since the demon wards were already up again and worked flawlessly.

He pulled the hood deeper into his face, as he suddenly heard a noise. His eyes widened for a moment. At first he thought it was some animal, but when he looked up, something..no someone caught his eyes.  
On a stoned bench, right next to the Penhallows' mansion, a girl with fiery hair and snow white skin he knew just too well, sat and sobbed loudly.

Magnus knew that it was no one else than Clary. But why was she crying out here like someone died?  
Because of his curiousity, he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Clary didn't hear him coming, so she jumped up in shock and looked at him with her tear-streaked face and her now reddened emerald eyes.  
"I'm..sorry.", he mumbled after a moment of silence "For scaring you, I mean."

"Magnus!", she exclaimed, then fell back onto the couch "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I", he stopped talking and frowned "Wait, why do I even have to tell you? Just know, that I have my reasons. But now,

Clary sweetie, what are you doing out here crying all alone? It's not safe for a li-"

"Little girl like me?", she sobbed and shook her head "How many times do I have to say it: I am NOT a little girl. I'm almost seventeen."

The tall warlock smirked and simply dropped himself on the bench next to her "Stubborn girl.", he said as her wrapped one arm around her to comfort her "Don't play the brave one, when I can see that you're crying like a baby. Now tell me what happened, will you?"  
His arm around her surprised Clary, Magnus wasn't really the type for comforting someone, and surely not if that someone was a teenage girl. Even though he looked like 19 or maybe as if he was in his early twenties, he was more than 800 years old. Well actually nobody knew his exact age, but there were rumors that he had been at least 500. But for some reason, she always knew she could trust him. He helped her mother to overcome the spell she had casted on herself by drinking some sort of poison and he had always healed her and her friends after, before and during battles. He always said he only did that because of Alec, but by now he couldn't deny that everyone of them had earned a place in his heart. They had all become like a family to him and he felt complete with them.

"Jace and Aline..", was all she said after a while of silently sobbing against Magnus' shoulder.

His mouth opened to a quiet 'o' and he shook his head "You're not serious, are you? I mean, I thought Aline didn't like him in that way and.."

"Aline is a bitch!", she cried loudly "I don't want to see her face ever again! She did that on purpose... I bet she just waited for the right moment to continue what I interrupted the last time!"

Magnus for some reason knew how she felt right now. He could imagine how it would feel to see Alec while he cheated on him right before his eyes. He tightened his grip and hugged her as even more tears streamed down her pale cheeks. That moment, he felt like running into the house and kill Jace without any doubts.

"I always knew I had no chance against that miss perfect. She has everything: A pretty face, a stunning body... But I can't believe Jace really did something like that."

Magnus looked at her as she spoke. No, Aline had no chance against HER. Magnus had known her since Clary was a little kid. Her mother had always brought her to him to erase her memories. Back then he had already thought she was a pretty little girl, but now, at 17, all grown up, she was simply the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of beauties in his life. Starting from her hair, which fell in long curls down her back and ending at her snow white and flawless skin...she was perfect.  
Maybe that explained why nearly everyone liked her: She wasn't just beautiful, her personality was also unique and showed that her true beauty was on the inside. Now he also knew what Jace loved about her and what made Alec hate her so much. She was flawless.  
Magnus' hands made there way to her cheeks and touched them softly, before wiping away her tears with his thumbs, then his fingers made their way into her fiery red curls.

"Magnus?", she whimpered "What are you do-"

"Shh, Clary bear. Close your eyes now okay? I'll try to comfort you.", he whispered with a smile on his lips.

"You mean, with some kind of spell?" Clary asked as she looked into his cat eyes.

"Yes, exactly.", Was all he answered as he watched her eyes fall shut.

At first he had really planned on casting a spell on her to make her feel better, but the warm feeling of her sweet body so close to his and her wild curls aroud his fingers was driving him insane. Of course he had Alec, but he knew just too well that he was just a stopgap because he was still in love with Jace. And somehow seeing Clary, who was so innocent and unexperienced, in his arms let all his doubts fade away.  
"Can I open my eyes again?", she said and pulled him back into reality.

"No, not yet.", he said. His voice all husky and shaking.

She nodded.

A sign for Magnus, which broke the last wall of shyness. With that, he pressed his lips to hers, roughly and longing for more...

To be continued :3


End file.
